Fate
by ellerabe
Summary: When Shelby's marriage starts to fail, she finds herself falling into the arms of another woman, the actress who played her in My Roanoke Nightmare, Audrey Tindall.
1. Yoga

Audrey pushes open the door, signaling a bell to ring as she steps inside the building. She walks straight to the counter and looks down to see a signup sheet. She signs her name, and then follows other people who are coming in to the next yoga class.

Trying to stay out of the way of the public eye as much as possible, Audrey stays in the back by herself. She sees Shelby walk out in tight, black yoga pants, and a matching sports bra, showing off her luscious curves.

Shelby starts to roll out her mat, and looks up. Her eyes meet chocolate brown, and she's shocked to see Audrey, but a smile spreads across her lips. She mouths a quick 'hello' and immediately begins the class.

"Hello, class," Shelby addresses the rest of the room. "Everyone roll out your mats and begin your stretching."

They start off easy, breathing exercises, a half moon, the palm tree, then follow by the downward doggy. Audrey stares into the mirror that is behind Shelby, and sees the woman's perfect ass on display before she goes into the position herself.

After almost an hour of class, Shelby wraps it up, and head out into the hallway to talk to anyone who needed to ask her anything. After everyone leaves, Shelby notices that Audrey is waiting back in the main yoga room.

"Audrey," Shelby says to get the attention of the shorter blonde. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes actually," the Brit turns with a smile. "Have dinner with me?"

The yoga teacher was taken aback by the straight forwardness of other woman. "I... I'm busy tonight."

"What about Friday?" Audrey bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I think I can do that." The taller of the two says as she goes to roll up her yoga mat. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up."

Shelby sighs, "Are you at all interested in yoga?"

The Brit laughs. "I find yoga brilliant when a certain woman is the teacher." Audrey pulls out her phone from her bag, and then hands it to the yoga instructor. "Your number, please." Shelby quickly typed her information in before handing it back to the latter. "Ace! Well, until Friday, my lady." With that the older woman was gone.

Throughout the rest of the day, Shelby couldn't get the actress out of her head. From what she said, to the way she talked with her beautiful accent, and small lisp, to the way she was dressed. She tried to shake off the thoughts as she got ready to head home. After locking up she headed to her car and back home to Matt.

After arriving, she walked inside to smell dinner. A smile spread on her lips, thinking that for once Matt cooked for her, but she is wrong. A sigh leaves the woman's lips when she sees Matt sitting in the couch watching TV and stuffing his face with Chinese.

"I got takeout," Matt informed Shelby in between bites.

"I see that..." The dirty blonde sighs, sitting beside the man on the couch with a slight 'umph.' She grabbed one of the cartons and used a chopstick to pick at the noodles. "I miss cooking."

Matt shrugged, "and I miss our old life."

"I don't." Shelby whispered to herself as she sees a commercial for _My Roanoke Nightmare._

"Before that, I mean." The husband clarifies.

"Oh," she says before eating the cold noodles that were left. "I'm going out on Friday."

"You are?" The man asks in a neutral tone.

"Yes, with Audrey Tindall."

"Why?"

"I haven't been out in a long time," she sighs. "I just want to get out of the house for a while."

"I wasn't asking why you were going out, why are you going out with Audrey?"

"She asked."

"You met her?" Matt moved sideways to face his wife, the look on his face was a little too eager.

"Yes, what do you seem so excited for? You're not going?"

"Why not?"

"Because, if she wanted both of us to go she wouldn't have just sought me out."

"You would seriously leave me here all alone?"

"You do it to me all the time." The woman shot back before getting up and going down the hall to take a shower. As she went into the bathroom she heard Matt call her name, but she just shut the door.


	2. Dinner

Matt watches as Shelby got dressed for her night out. "What am I supposed to do all night, Shelby?"

The dirty blonde shrugs her shoulders. "You could clean."

He looks around; cringing at the mess he never touched. "I'm not a maid."

"And I'm not your maid, yet I do everything for you." She shot back before slipping on her black heels.

"What?" Matt looks at her somewhat confused and shocked by her tone.

"Nothing," Shelby shakes her blonde curls before walking out of the bedroom.

Her phone pings, and she looks down to see Audrey had texted her- letting her know she was outside the apartment. After grabbing her wallet, she quickly heads out the door before Matt questioned her anymore. She immediately sees Audrey standing outside a black Lexus with a huge smile on her face.

She smiled back softly as she walks towards the actress. "You look spectacular."

"Thanks." Shelby blushed before getting into the passenger side. "You do, too."

Audrey smile only grew. She starts the car and begins to drive to the most expensive restaurant in L.A. Upon arrival, the yoga teacher looks over at the other with her mouth open.

"Close that pretty mouth of your or you'll catch flies."

"Audrey I– are you sure about th—"

"Of course," Audrey looks over at the younger woman. "Do I strike you as the type to do things I'm not sure of?"

Shelby shakes her head, "N-no."

The Brit parks," Well let's have a brilliant time now, shall we?"

Shelby tries to hide the smile on her face as she steps out of the vehicle. The other woman comes to the other side and links her arm with the dirty blonde. They walk up to the front of the restaurant, and a tall man in a grey suit opens the door for them.

Audrey tells the hostess her name, and she escorts them to the back, where a table had already been prepared for the night. On the table lays two glasses of wine, and a bread basket.

After sitting down and looking over the menus, Audrey decides to break the silence. "I thought it was very interesting playing you. You and Matt seem like a lovely couple."

Shelby laughs sarcastically before locking eyes with the other woman, and then stops. "We once were."

"Once?" The actress questions.

"Yeah, uh... after what happened we haven't been the same."

"Oh," Audrey nods her head understandingly. "I can only imagine the strain that something that traumatic could have caused." The older woman clears her throat as she grabs her wine glass. "A toast," Shelby holds up her glass as well, "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings," Shelby mimics, and ceremonially, they clink the rim of their glasses together.

"Can I ask a few questions?" Audrey asks before setting her wine glass down.

"Yes."

"In the script there was a lot of stuff about you, and I'm just wondering it if was all true. Like, what happened out there, why you moved, and everything?"

Shelby looks down at her lap as memories flood back in. "Yeah," is all she manages to her out. She feels a hand on hers, and she looks up to see chocolate brown hues staring at her softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. I just... there are things that weren't even shown that happened." The dirty blonde says.

"Oh, darling," Audrey pats the woman's hand. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine... well, as fine as it can be." Shelby sighs. "I'm the one who should apologize...ruining the night."

"Bollocks!"

"What—"

"You didn't ruin a thing." The older woman gives her hand one last pat before pulling away. "Now stop fretting."

The younger woman smiles, she feels like for once she was actually happy. Of course she was happy from time to time, but not like this. She's enjoying herself, and the company of the actress. Something about Audrey made her feel alive again.

Later, after their food arrived, Audrey was already thinking about the next date she could have with the Shelby.

 _'Wait... date?'_ She thought _. 'This isn't a date...is it? She's married, I need to stop.'_

"I know the nights not over, but it has been incredible so far." Shelby says, breaking the Brit's train of thought.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself as much as I am." Audrey replies softly. "I do have one more stop after dinner."

"Where might that be, Miss Tindall?"

The Brit shook her head. "My lips are sealed. You'll have to wait and see."

Shelby just smiles and finishes her food. Once they're done, the waiter brings over the check and Shelby goes to open her wallet, but the actress stops her.

"No, hon, I've got it."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't make my dates pay." She says without thinking, but Shelby doesn't make a face or a sign that she didn't want it that way, so she left it at that.

After paying, they head back outside, but instead of walking to the car, Audrey guides Shelby to a sidewalk that leads them to a park. The actress moves closer to the other woman, and on purpose bumps her hand against the Shelby's. The dirty blonde looks down and their hands, and slowly laces her fingers with Audrey's. She looks up to the dark sky that is illuminated by bright stars.

"It's so beautiful out here."

The actress looks over, "Not as beautiful as you."

Shelby blushes, and just looks down at the ground as they walk a little further. "I've had an amazing time tonight," Shelby speaks shyly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I hope we can do this again?" The yoga instructor looks up into warm chocolate brown eyes and smiles.

"S-Sure."

"Excellent!" Audrey exclaims, tightening her grip on the younger woman's hand. "How about next Friday?"

Shelby just gives a soft nod as she bites her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile. They start to head back to the car, so Audrey can drive the younger woman back home.


	3. Wine

Over the course of a week, Shelby can't seem to get Audrey out of her mind. The date went better than she expected. Not only was the actress kind and caring, she was sweet, and loving. The way Audrey made her feel was something she hadn't felt in years with Matt. It sparked a new flame in her heart she'd been missing, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something between them.

Things with Matt only seemed so dissipate even more. He stayed his same laziness, which brought their house to even more disgust and trashed, meaning Shelby had to clean more and more. He showed no care for the woman other than that she brought money home, and was marked as his wife by papers, but there was no love there anymore.

Meanwhile, Audrey found herself in the same place. The yoga instructor clouded her mind every second. She was shocked that the woman even said yes to going out with her, seeing that while shooting the show, Sidney said Shelby wanted nothing to do with her or the show for that matter. For months she thought about trying to talk to her, get a hold of her some way or another, and last week was the week she finally gave into her wants. She thought meeting Shelby would have been different than it was. She expected the woman wanting nothing to do with her, but to her surprise it went as well as it did.

When Friday comes, Shelby felt her day start off well, good classes throughout, and getting home she didn't bother with Matt and went straight to getting ready for her night.

When the blonde got done with her hair and makeup, she got dress, but just as she does Matt walks into their bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I told you a few days ago I was going out with Audrey again, Matt." She swiftly buttons up her jeans and pulls on a light blue, long sleeved sweater.

"I want you to stay here tonight." The man states.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am your husband, and I want you to stay here with me."

She looks at him for a minute blankly. "Seriously?" She finally asks.

"Yes."

"Fuck you." Shelby says before slipping on her heels and exiting the room.

"Excuse me?!" Matt yells as he follows her like a lost puppy.

"Matt," she sighs and turns. "All week you don't talk to me, you don't touch at me, you don't even look at me! Then, the second I decided to go out with a friend you say I can't? You don't control me! I want some human interaction for once!"

"You don't make an effort to be around me anymore!"

"Because you make me miserable," Shelby confesses. "Absolutely miserable."

"You don't mean that..." Matt shakes his head. "I know you don't because if you did then we wouldn't be doing this... us..."

"Then maybe we shouldn't." Shelby's voice softens as she says this.

It's been something she's always had in the back of her mind for months, but she was always too afraid to admit it to herself.

"Wh-what?" Matt's voice is shaky and weak.

"Matt, just... just let me go tonight. I need to think." She says before grabbing her wallet and keys. She looks up at the man before walking out of the house. She gets in her car, starts the engine, and begins to drive to Audrey's place. They both decided to have a night in, dinner at her place then a movie.

After a thirty minute drive, she arrives at the address the actress sent her. Immediately, Shelby's flabbergasted. She could defiantly tell the woman had a successful acting career by the size of her home. Shelby parks the car, and walks up to the front door to rings the bell. Only moments pass before the door opens. Shelby is greeted by a smiling blonde with no makeup and in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Well are you going to come in?" Audrey says with a slight giggle at the woman who is just starting at her.

"Y-yeah, sorry." The dirty blonde shakes her head before stepping inside.

"I opted out on cooking, and just ordered pizza," Audrey stated leading the latter into the kitchen area. "I hope that's alright with you, darling?"

"Mhm," Shelby nods. "That's fine." She takes a seat at a bar stool on the other side of the counter across from Audrey, and was handed a plate of two pieces.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Do you have wine?" Shelby asks, hoping that the actress does, she needs something to take the edge off.

"Yup," the Brit smiles before walking over to her mini wine cooler. She grabs one of her more classy bottles and pours them both a glass.

"Thank you." The yoga instructor says before taking a sip and practically moaning at how rich the flavor is.

"I know it good, huh?"

"God, yes. What is that?"

"Don Perignon, '03."

"Audrey!" Shelby says loudly. "That's expensive stuff. You could have gave me something cheaper."

"Only the best for my dates," the older blonde smirks.

"I wish I would have met you sooner..." Shelby mumbles, sitting her wine glass down.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," the dirty blonde shakes her head. "I was just thanking you... for all this. I really needed a night away."

"Night away? Is everything okay? Should I be worried?" Audrey asks, making the other woman's heart swell with happiness over how worried and caring she seems.

"Things with Matt have just... I don't know... fallen apart I guess. And, you, you just bring that happiness back to me. I have a lot of fun with you. You make me feel better about life." She explains and looks at the other woman with a crooked smile.

"Oh, darling," Audrey looked empathetically at the younger woman. "Although I'm thrilled you are having such a good time with me, I'm concerned... did something happen, and if you'd like– I'd like to know what."

The younger woman's eyes drifted to the uneaten pizza that lay on her plate. "Tonight he was upset that I was leaving, again."

"And?"

"I-I basically told him that we may not have a marriage to salvage anymore."

"If that's how you feel, then maybe... well, what are you thinking of doing?"

Shelby lets out a long held breath. "I'm not really sure. For a while I've... I've wanted something new." She looks down, "with someone else."

"Like a relationship?"

The younger woman gives a soft nod. "Is that horrible?"

Audrey shakes her head. "No, not at all."

"Af-after Roanoke," Shelby could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. "O-Our whole life was turned upside down... we just can't go back to what we had."

"Which is completely and utterly understandable, love."

Shelby's tears fall freely now. The actress grabs a napkin from a small dispenser and she walks around the kitchen island to wipe away the woman's tears.

"I'm-I'm tired of feeling unloved and i-ignored."

Audrey cups the woman's face, softly brushing her thumbs along Shelby's cheeks to wipe away the warm tears. "Dear, you're never ignored or unloved when you're around me." She says trying to give a reassuring smile to the other.

Shelby smiles through her tear. She couldn't resist the urge any longer, she moves forward slow enough to give Audrey time to back away, but she only proceeds in pressing their lips together. Audrey is the first to pull away, but she is quick to grab the latter's hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

"I would very much like to snog right now... with you, but I want you to be stable in your emotions." The actress smiles softly. "Because if we start snogging now I won't be able to contain myself, and I want you to be one hundred percent sure of us before anything further happens."

"I understand... I-I like you a lot, Audrey. Why don't we go watch that movie?"

"I like you too, very much." She says before pulling the blonde off the stool and into the living room.

They get comfortable on the couch as the movie starts. Shelby moves closer to the actress, and look at her. "C-can I?"

"Of course," Audrey opens her arms for the younger woman.

Shelby moves into her embrace and relaxes at the gentle touch of another. "Thank you."


	4. Divorce

Shelby woke the next morning with a start, but just as quickly the panic came it disappears once she realizes where she is, Audrey's home. She had stayed the night, but the actress was nowhere to be found. The dirty blonde looks around for any trace of the woman, when she finds a small note on the coffee table. Shelby grabs the slip of paper and read it over.

 _Shelby,_  
 _Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, love. I had to go into the studio. I would very much like to do this again sometime. Ring me anytime, darling. Xoxo - Audrey_

She smiles at the xo's and bites her lip as she remembers what took place the night before. The kiss, that kiss was something special to her. It only made her feeling for the other woman grow stronger.

After setting the note back down, she sees her clothes washed and folded on the counter. After getting dressed, she head outside to her car, and back home. She was dreading the next thing to come, Matt.

After parking her car in the driveway she makes her way inside. "Shelby, is that you?" Matt yells from down the hall.

"Yes," Shelby replies uneasily. "I'm home."

Matt runs down the hall into the living room where the woman is. "Where have you been?!"

"I was with Audrey just like I t-"

"You stayed the night with her!" The man yelled. "Why? Are you with her now? Am I not enough for you anymore? Do you need to go to a _woman_ now? God, Shelby you aren't even gay!"

The blue eyed woman lets out a huff in disbelief. "And how would you know?" She cocks a brow at him as her hand lands on her hip.

"Y-you love me, and have since we were in high school."

"Doesn't mean I'm not into women too."

Matt just stares at his wife. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You're with her?"

"What if I say yes, huh?" The man just stares at his wife with his jaw dropped. "You don't even act like you care about me, what am I supposed to do? Be miserable the rest of my life with a man who doesn't love me? I can't stand it anymore, Matt. This relationship is nothing but hate."

"You are ridiculous," Matt grounds out angrily. "You need some serious help, Shelby."

"You cheated on me, Matt," The blonde reminds him. "Don't you remember? That's when it all fell apart. When you fucked whatever, whatever she was..."

"I don't even remember that night, she—"

"You cheated whether you _remember_ or not. I remember. Very vividly." Shelby sighs. "We haven't been a _happily_ married couple since before Roanoke."

Matt clenches his jaw, and steps closer to the blonde. "That wasn't my fault."

"I know it wasn't, but it broke us." She looks down trying to the hide the tear that fell at the memories of that godawful night when Matt nearly died and they lost the baby.

"Why don't you love me?"

Slowly Shelby's head rises, "I do."

"Then don't do this."

"I have to, Matt. I love you for being the one who used to make me happy, and that you were my husband. I love you, but not in the same manner as I used to."

"I can't deal with this right now." Matt stated. "You'll come to your senses soon enough." He began to leave the living room.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Matt."

"If you want somewhere to live you will." He warned.

"Seriously?" She chuckles angrily. "I pay the pills. If I'm not here you'll lose the house."

"I'll get a job. I don't need your money." The man shot back.

"You've seemed to need me for the past seven months." Shelby says before heading to the bedroom.

She debated in packing her things or not, but after what Matt said she feels she needs too. She grabs the suitcase from the closet and throws the majority of her clothing and bathroom necessities in.

"You can't just-just," Matt throws his hands up. "Leave!"

Shelby grabs her suitcase and looks Matt dead in the eyes. "Watch me. I'm going to get a hotel for a few days and I want you out of here before I get back."

"What? This is my house too. You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. The lease is signed in my name, not yours. So, this house is mine. When I get back I want you gone, and all of your shit out." Shelby says before walking out of the front door.

She gets into the car and drives to a hotel a few miles away, closer to Audrey. After paying for a room and on her way up the elevator, her phone rings. She sighs and digs it out of her purse. The frown on her face turns into a smile when she sees Audrey's face on the screen.

"Hello?" She says just as the elevator dings and opens.

"Is that an elevator? Where are you?" The Brit asks.

"At the Scarlet Point Hotel," Shelby steps into the hall. "Matt and I had an argument and I had to get out of there. I told him I'd be gone for a few days and that he'd need to move out before I came back."

"Oh, dear," Audrey paused for a moment. "What room are you staying in?"

"One-oh-three, it's on the second floor."

"I'll be there in a jiffy." The actress declares. "Twenty minutes tops."

"Audrey you don't have to..."

"I want to, darling."

"Okay," Shelby smiles to herself before hanging up.


	5. Hotel

A smile spreads across Shelby's lips when, she hears a knock at her door. She gets up and walks over to the door to open it. She's greeted with Audrey's brilliant smile, and food.

"Hello, love. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, please come in." The dirty blonde says as she moves out of the way.

"I hope Thia takeout is alright." Audrey hands the plastic bags to Shelby.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Audrey follows the yoga instructor into the kitchen area, and watches as the woman places the bag of food on the small counter top.

She starts pulling containers and looking through them. A smile spreads on her lips at seeing some of her favorite foods. With Audrey's help take the food containers over to the small table near the bed, and they sit down.

"Thank you," Shelby smiles softly.

"No problem, darling. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"May I know what the bloke did?"

"He-he was upset that I had stayed the night with you." Shelby answered honestly.

"Whatever for?"

"He's changed so much since Roanoke. We don't talk unless we are arguing over something." The dirty blonde sighs. "I told him it's over."

Audrey's brows rise. "Is it?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to myself; I can't lie to people about us. I want to be happy again."

"Then, love, this is for the best. If you need a place to stay you can always come with me."

"I mean," Shelby shrugs. "Only if you are completely sure..." Audrey simply smiles and bobs her head. "O-okay, well I have this hotel room for a two more days then I'll go back to the house and get my things."

Audrey smirkes as different thoughts start to fill her mind.

"What's that smirk for?" The yoga teacher asks with a smirk on her own lips.

"Nothing," she shakes her head and bites her lip.

"No, I know that look on anyone. You were thinking about sex."

"And what if I was?" The actress challenges.

Shelby laughs, "You're too much."

When they finish eating, they move to the bed and relax as they watch TV. Out of nowhere Audrey asks, "Do you really like me?"

"No, I just cuddle in bed, and watch TV with everyone." Shelby jokes. "Of course I like you. You are extraordinary."

The actress turns to face the other dirty blonde. "Extraordinary?"

"Yes," Shelby wraps her free arm loosely around the older woman, "You are kind, beautiful, funny, and you make me very, very happy."

A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she hears this. "I'm glad." She's leans up and kisses Shelby softly on the lips.

The dirty blonde pulls the other woman onto her lap as the kiss begins to become more than just a kiss. The actress starts to grind her hips down against Shelby's thighs, realizing but how wet she is. She moans when the younger woman bucks her hips to meet her own.

Shelby grabs the hem of the actress's shirt and begins easing it up her torso. Audrey pulls away only to grab the shirt herself, pull it off, and throwing it behind her. She leans down once again and resuming their kiss. Audrey's hands roam the younger woman's body, while Shelby's fingers intertwine into the woman's short blonde hair.

The older woman starts to tug on the others shirt. Shelby releases woman, and lets her pull off her top, revealing she had no bra on. Audrey loses her control and attacks the younger woman's neck with kisses, bites, and soft licks of her tongue. Her hands move to the dirty blonde's chest, and massages each soft, pale, perky breast with her soft hands.

The one under the actress is a moaning mess as her fingers go back to Audrey's hair. She pulls the woman a bit lower to her breast, wanting more than hands there. Willingly, Audrey moves down and captures one of the woman's breasts with her mouth.

"Oh, A-Audrey, baby," Shelby moans arching up into the woman's mouth. Audrey swiftly kisses her way to the other breast, giving it equal attention. "Fuck," the woman mutters as she feels the actresses teeth lightly pull on her nipple.

Audrey pulls away softly to moves lower, leaving a trail of kisses with her. Audrey unbuttons the woman's jeans and pulls them down her long, toned legs along with her underwear. She tosses the yoga instructor's clothing behind her, and beginnings to kiss and bite her way back up the woman's body.

"God," Audrey pauses her ministrations to admire the younger woman's body. "You are so beautiful."

Shelby looks up into chocolate brown hues clouded over in lust. "Let's make this fair." She says before flipping them.

She starts by slowly kissing down the actress to her bra line. She stops to removes the material, and does as Audrey did to her. Once they're both naked, she lets the Brit take control again.

Back on her back Shelby moans when the other blonde is found between her legs. Audrey slowly drags her tongue up the other slit, moaning at the taste of the woman's arousal. She seeks out the woman's clit before swirling her tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves. She sucks the woman's clit into her mouth and light flicks her tongue over it as she brings one of her hands to the woman's core. She teases Shelby's entrance before thrusting her fingers deep inside the woman.

The dirty blonde bucks her hips at the action ad she cries out in pleasure. Her hands grip the blanket beneath them as she feel the pleasure build up inside her.

"Oh fuck, A-Audrey," Shelby moans as the older woman continues her ministrations.

Audrey makes her way back up the woman's body, but never removes her fingers from Shelby's core. "God, Shelby, You're so fucking gorgeous," the actress says over the huffs of breath that accompany each thrust.

Shelby quickly responds by removing her hands from the bedding, and instantly digs her nails into perfect ass cheeks, urging the other woman on and on. Audrey uses her thumb on the younger woman's clit as she leaves a love mark on Shelby's neck. Her lips move to her chest where she leaves various bites and hickeys before moving up to kiss perfectly, rosy lips.

Their foreheads touch as Shelby starts whimpering more and more as she comes closer to her end. "Fuck," she mutters before raising her hips, allowing the expert fingers deeper into her center, hitting that perfect spot over and over.

With one last thrust, Shelby feels her body shake violently as she moans Audrey's name over and over. One little last wave of pleasure shakes through her before she falls back to the bed, panting. The actress falls to the younger woman's side as they both recuperated. Not long after Shelby's eyes open, and her breathing goes back to normal, she turns to look into the actress's chocolate brown eyes.

"That was the best sex I have ever had." The dirty blonde blurts out before she can filter herself. "Oh, god…" She shyly looks away from the actress.

"Oh, darling," Audrey smiles deviously. "We haven't even begun yet."


	6. The House

A few days pass, and Shelby decides to go back to her home to pick up the rest of her things, and tell her soon to be ex-husband that he can keep the house. After thinking about it, she realized that she didn't want it anymore. All that was there were the god awful memories of the past months of their horrid marriage.

When she arrives to the home, she sees that the front widow has been bashed in. First thought is that someone broke in, which makes fear swarm throughout her body. She walks inside, and her fears soon disappear when she realizes the mess created was Matt. The whole house has been trashed. Windows have been smashed, doors off their hinges, holes in the walls, and when she gets to the kitchen she sees the thousand dollar counter tops crushed. Her eyes fall to the floor and she's greeted by the sight of Matt on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka, and a sledge hammer next to him.

She sighs, and grabs a cup to fill with ice cold water. She throws the water on the man to wake him.

"AH!" He shrieks.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Shelby yells.

Matt begins to laugh creepily, "I broke everything in the goddamn house."

Her jaw falls slack, but soon closes. "You want the house that badly? You can have it now." The dirty blonde says before turning to walk to hallway. She looks back at him, "Have fun paying for all the shit you damaged."

He quickly stands from the dirty tiled flooring to run to his soon to be ex. "What?"

"I told you, keep the house. I don't care anymore." Shelby says, and goes to the bedroom to pack her things.

She fills three suitcases with the rest of her clothes, yoga things, and her computer. She walks back down the hall to find Matt with his hands crossed and a confused look on his face. She watched as his eyes widen, and he lunges forward to grab her, but she jumps out of the way.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks, pointing to the many love marks on her neck and chest.

"Hickeys," she states.

"Who gave you those?"

"Who do you fucking think?" Shelby says before taking off her wedding ring and placing it on the table.

Matt stood there as the rage build up more and more within him. He steps forward to grab the ring and watch as Shelby walks to the door. "So, this is it?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Matt." She says and grabbed the knob of the door.

"What happened to us?"

Shelby turns the knob, and stepped outside before looking at Matt. "You should evaluate yourself. What happened to _you_ , Matt?" With that she shut the door.

After loading up everything into the car, Shelby drives to Audrey's where she will be staying. She was surprised the actress suggested such, but she was glad she did.

Upon arrival, she realizes that Audrey isn't home, and she had no way of getting into the gate or house. She sighs, and calls her newfound lover.

"Hello, love. Is everything okay?"

"I forgot to ask you for the code for the gate, and a key for the door." The yoga instructor explains.

"The code is twelve seventeen, and there's going to be a few rocks around the rose pot, one of them is fake, and inside is the key."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart. I'll have a key made for you by tomorrow."

"You don't ha—"

Audrey interrupts the woman, "Yes, I do. Don't be stubborn with me on this."

"Okay," Shelby smiles. "See you later?"

"Yes, I'll be home late tonight… around ten or so."

"Okay."

Shelby takes her things into the large house and up to the second floor to the second largest bedroom. After a few hours, she has everything put away, and heads back downstairs. She looks through the cupboards and fridge to see what she can make. She decides upon spaghetti, and some garlic bread with wine.

As she approaches the bottom of the wine bottle, Shelby can feel the liquor getting the best of her. She looked around the room and sees a remote, and she starts to play with the buttons on it. The first few turn the lights onto different settings, and the last one she clicks turns on some music.

The woman starts dancing around the kitchen as she finishes her dinner. She loses track of time, and doesn't realize how late it's gotten, until she turns and sees Audrey watching her dance. The blonde has a smile on her lips.

"Do-don't just stand here, come-come here, and dance with me." The taller woman slurs, holding out both of her hands.

Audrey laughs to herself as she steps forward and takes the woman's hands. Since Shelby doesn't have shoes on, and the actress has on her heels, they were almost the same height. The song changes to a slow one, and actress pulls the other woman closer.

"How much wine have you had?"

"Mm," the woman hums as she places her head on Audrey's shoulder. "A whole bottle… I love wine."

"Yes, I know." She laughs.

"You do?"

"Remember I played you. I drank wine in almost every scene."

"Oh, yeah." She giggles.

By the time the song ends, Shelby feels herself falling asleep in the other woman's arms. "Love, why don't I take you to bed?"

"Okay, I'd like that."

They two get upstairs, and Audrey guides the other woman to her room, and helps her into the bed. "I'm going to go eat, are you okay here?"

"Wait," the dirty blonde sits up, "I thought we were going to have sex…"

Audrey shakes her head as she tried to hold back her laughter. "No, my love. I meant take you to bed as in to sleep, not shag."

"Oh," Shelby frowns.

"We can do that when you're not so tired and drunk."

"Okay," she gives a sleepy smile before laying back down.

Audrey can't help but laugh at the woman's actions, and heads back downstairs.


	7. Season Two

A few weeks pass, and Shelby is off to meet with a lawyer. The lawyer was one of Audrey's that she talked highly of. At first the yoga instructor was nervous about the whole ordeal, but now she knows it's for the best, and it's what is needed.

Shelby sits across from the lawyer in his office. She watches as he starts writing things down when she talked. "So, he damaged the house, which is in your name, correct?"

"Yes," the blonde nods. "I'm giving him the house, though. I don't want it anymore."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Miller?" The man asks. "From what I'm looking at, that holds most of your assets. I'd recommend selling the h—"

"No, no." Shelby shakes her head. "I want him to have it, but I want him to pay for everything he broke."

"So, you're saying you will sign the house over to your husband wh—"

"Ex," Shelby corrects him.

"Right, ex-husband, after he pays for the damages?"

"Exactly," she gives the lawyer a nod. "I don't want anything, but to be done with him."

The lawyer clears his throat, "Well, Mrs. Miller, I don't think we'll have any trouble getting this all done for you."

"Great!"

"All I need you to do is sign a bit of paper work, and we'll be done for today."

After the yoga instructor signs what she needed to, she head out of the large office building. She gets into her car and head back home, her new home, with Audrey.

On the way home, Shelby feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted from her shoulders, and finally she can truly be happy, and happy with Audrey. Soon, she'll officially be single, well not single, but able to really date Audrey. Ever since their first date, the two had grown incredibly closer, now living together is only making that bond stronger.

Upon arrival, Shelby notices another car in the drive way of the house. She parks next to Audrey's Lexus, and gets out. She heads up to the house, and the door is already unlocked. She walks inside, and can hear Audrey talking, and a male voice talking back. It's familiar to her, but she couldn't quite make it out. As she enters the living room she sees Sidney, the director and producer from _My Roanoke Nightmare_.

"Fuck," she mutters and turns around, not wanting anything to do with the man.

"There you are!" He smiles and grabs Shelby's arm, pulling her towards the couch.

The woman rolls her eyes as she sits. She looks towards Audrey and sees her mouth an 'I'm sorry' her way.

"I have a wonderful plan!" Sidney smiles widely. "And we've been waiting for you to show up. Now I can share it with the both of you."

"Get on with it, Sidney." Audrey spat.

"Oh," the director held up his hands, "feisty." Audrey rolls her eyes at the man, and rolls her hand, motioning for him to continue. "Alright, alright... we are going to do a season two: _Return to Roa_ —"

"No, no fucking way." Shelby says before the man can even continue.

"You haven't even heard my great plans." He pouts.

"I don't care what your plans are. That place ruined my life, talking about it ruined my life, and whatever the fuck you have planned with ruin my life _again_!" Shelby started yelling by the end of her small rant. She got up, starts to walk out of the room, and tears well up in her eyes.

"Please, just hear me out." Sidney pleads.

The woman turns before she can turn the corner, and motions for him to continue.

"I want us all to go back!"

"Fuck no! NO! No fucking way in hell will I ever go back there!" She yells with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Audrey stands, and goes to the woman's side. She lovingly wraps an arm around her, and with her spare hand wipes the Shelby's tears away. "Darling, just hear what he has to say... that's all you have to do. Okay?"

"Yeah, just hear me out!"

Audrey turns and gives the man a death glare.

"F-fine," she nods, and allows Audrey to take her back to the couch.

"You'll be one-hundred percent safe, Shelby." Sidney starts with. "We'll have the best surveillance watching the house the whole time. My crew, and myself included will be there making sure everything runs smoothly."

"W-we have to live there?" She asks in a shaky tone.

"Well, yes, but like I said, we'll have my crew and people to help with anything that might go bad." He explains.

"That won't do shit," Shelby shoots in a deep tone. "You guys don't understand what happened there, that won't keep us safe, nothing will! I will never ever go back there!" By the time Shelby was done yelling there were tears back in her eyes, and her thing frame was shaking.

"Sidney, why don't you leave for now? I'll ring you, okay?" Audrey says as she motions towards the door.

The man nods before standing, and exiting the large home.

Audrey scoots closer to her lover, and takes the woman in her arms, holding her close. "We'll be fine, love, I promise."

"N-no... I-I d-don-don't want to g-go ba-back." She sobs into the actresses shoulder.

"You won't be alone, sweetheart. I'll be there, and I'm sure the rest of the cast and crew will be there too."

"No," she shakes her head repeatedly as she repeats the word over and over. "I w-won't, I won-won't go back, Aud-Audrey... I can't," she gulps. "Th-that place... it tore M-Matt and I-I apart." She pauses to take a deep breathe, and looks up to the chocolate brown hues she's grown to adore. "I-I can't let that happen to us."

"Oh, sweetheart," the actress pulls the woman closer, and into a tight hug. "My beautiful, sweet, caring Shelby, I'm not going anywhere."

"You th-think that, b-but this house," Shelby pauses. "It tears people a-apart. I-I love you. I want t-to be safe, a-and happy with you... here. Please, don't make me do this."

Audrey stares at the younger blonde for a moment. "You love me?"

Shelby nods softly, she didn't even realize she spoke the three special words, but she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"Yeah, I uh... I love you, a lot."

"Oh, darling," the Brit smiles wildly. "I love you too. Let me see what I can do... I might be able to talk Sidney out of this rubbish."

Shelby smiles before pressing a kiss to her lover's lips. "Thank you."


End file.
